C Z Forever
by PITChris5
Summary: Sequel to Just Friends. Chase and Zoey have a problem they like each other, but they don't want to tell each other it because they think they won't be friends anymore. Will they be friends or more than just friends? Hope you like it. Enjoy!
1. Diary and Journal

In Butler Hall, Room 101

Zoey was bored and depressed, Nicole is rambling about a boy, and Dana is reading a teen magazine. Zoey didn't listen to what Nicole was saying so she opened up her diary started to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Right now, I'm depressed. I really want to tell Chase how I feel, but I'm afraid to. I bet if i told him, he wouldn't be friends with me anymore. When I saw him this morning, I didn't do anything I just stare at his beautiful emerald eyes. Right now, I'm writing, Nicole's rambling about a boy, and Dana is reading a teen magazine. Well I hope one day Chase and I can be together. Bye_

_XOXO, Zoey_

While Zoey was writing, Nicole was wondering what Zoey was writing she becomes interested she stopped talking (AN: Finally) she goes over to Zoey's bed and looks over her shoulder to see what she's writing. When Zoey finished writing, she looked and saw Nicole looking over her shoulder

"Hey can't I have some privacy?" asked Zoey

"Sorry" said Nicole

"It's ok" said Zoey accepting the apology

It's been pass ten minutes and no one has said a word Nicole turned to Zoey and asked

"So are you guys dating?" asked Nicole

"Who?" asked Zoey

"You and Chase" Nicole answered

"Why are you asking me that?" asked Zoey

"Because you were writing in your diary about him and on the cover of your notebook it said Chase all over it with hearts" Nicole answered

Zoey couldn't hold it in any longer so she bursted it out

In Bradford Hall, Room 32

Chase was bored and depressed, Michael's playing Grand Theft Auto: San Adnreas, and Logan's gazing at himself in the mirror. Chase was watching Michael play his game, but he didn't want to so he opened up his journal started to write:

_Dear Journal,_

_Right now, I'm depressed. I really want to tell Zoey how I feel, but I'm afraid to. I bet if i told her, she wouldn't be friends with me anymore. When I saw her this morning, I didn't do anything i just stare at her beautiful crystals of blue (AN: from Drake & Josh). Right now, I'm writing, Michael's playing a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Logan's gazing at himself in the mirror. Well I hope one day Zoey and I can be together. Cya _

_Sincerly, Chase_

Michael was wondering what Chase was writing he becomes interested he pauses the game he goes over to Chase's bed and looks over his shoulder to see what he's writing. When Chase finished writing, he looked and saw Michael looking over his shoulder

"Hey can't I have some privacy?" asked Chase

"Sorry" said Michael

"It's ok" said Chase accepting the apology

It's been pass ten minutes and no one has said a word Michael turned to Chase and asked

"So are you guys dating?" asked Michael

"Who?" asked Chase

"You and Zoey" Michael answered

"Why are you asking me that?" asked Chase

"Because you were writing in your journal about her and on the cover of your notebook it said Zoey all over it with hearts" Michael answered

Chase couldn't hold it in any longer so he bursted it out


	2. I love her

" I can't stand it Michael, I love her. I love Zoey Brooks" said Chase

"Chase, why don't you go tell her right now?" asked Michael

"Oh ok, lets see hi Zoey, I like you you're so hot wanna be my girlfriend?" said Chase being sarcastic

"See"

"I was being sarcastic" explained Chase

"Come on Chase, she likes you; you guys hang out a lot every single day, you talk to each other more often then anyone else" explained Michael

"Really?" asked Chase

"Ya." Michael answered

"You know what you're right" said Chase

"I have my ways" said Michael

But Chase didnt listen, "I'm gonna take a shower" said Chase he went took a shower came out smelling really good he put on clean boxers, long blue jeans, sleeve less dark blue shirt, a camouflage jacket with a hood with a giant orange 6 on his left chest, white socks, black converse, cell phone in his left and wallet in the right, put his watch on his left wrist, put two wristbands on his right, put on Axe Kilo, put some mints in his right pocket, put his key into his left pocket, and straighten his hair to make it all flat. He put gel in his hair to make it perfect. When he was done, he turned to Michael and said

"What do you think?" asked Chase

"If I was Zoey I date you" Michael answered

"Well I'm going to go get me a lucky lady" said Chase as he popped a mint into his mouth

"Go get her" said Michael

"See ya" said Chase

"See ya" said Michael

After that Chase left his room


	3. I love him

" I can't stand it Nicole, I love him. I love Chase Matthews." said Zoey

"Zoey, why don't you go tell him right now" said Nicole

"Oh ok, lets see hi Chase, I like you you're so cute wanna be my boyfriend?" said Zoey being sarcastic

"See" said Nicole

"I was being sarcastic" explained Zoey

"Come on Zoey, he likes you; you guys hang out a lot every single day, you talk to each other more often then anyone else" explained Nicole

"Really?" asked Zoey

"Ya." Nicole answered

"You know what you're right" said Zoey

"I know" said Nicole

But Zoey didnt listen, "I'm gonna take a shower" said Zoey she went took a shower came out smelling really good she put on clean panties, blue skirt, red blouse, she put her cell phone in her left pocket and wallet in the right, put her watch on her left wrist, put her bracelet on her right, put on a attractive perfume, put some mints in her pocket, put her key neclace around her neck, and straighten her hair to make it all flat instead of it being frizzy. She used her hair brush to make her hair perfect. When she was done, she turned to Nicole and said

"What do you think?" asked Zoey

"If I was Chase I totally date you" Nicole answered

"Well I'm going to go get me a lucky man" said Zoey as she popped a mint into her mouth

"Go get him, champ" said Nicole

"Bye" said Zoey

"Bye" said Nicole

After that, Zoey left her room

* * *

Well I'll upgrate soon send reviews cya 


	4. Confessions

As Chase was walking to Butler Hall, Room 101, he was thinking about Zoey his mind was all on Zoey. He wanted to marry her and have children with her and never get a divorce. He kept on thinking about Zoey Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. Since he was thinking about her, he didn't pay attention to what he was doing.

As for Zoey, she waswalking to Bradford Hall, Room 32, she kept on thinking about Chase Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase. Just like Chase, she didn't pay attention to what she was doing either.

Both were imagining that they were having a conversation

_Chase: Hey Zoey _

_Zoey: Hey Chase _

_Chase: So your day is doing good?_

_Zoey: Yeah, I got a A+ on my test today_

_Chase: Cool, I also got a A+ on my test too _

_Zoey: Cool_

_(Quiet for a minute)_

_Chase looks into Zoey's eyes_

_Chase: Zoey, I have a confession um I li- I li- I li- I li- I like you more than just a friend_

_Zoey blushed: You do?_

_Chase: Yeah_

_Zoey: Well I like you too_

_Chase blushed: Really?_

_Zoey: Yeah_

_Chase gets closer to Zoey_

_Zoey gets closer to Chase_

_Now they were standing in front of each other. They look into each other's eyes, Chase leans in to kiss Zoey 50 percent close to her lips and Zoey leans in to kiss Chase 40 percent close to his lips. After 1 second Zoey adds a 10 to that percent, Chase and Zoey were kissing softly, both of them were enjoying it. Once they stopped kissing, they smiled at each other and looked into each others eyes_

_Chase: Wanna Make-Out? ("I can't believe I'm copying Logan" Chase thought)_

_Zoey: Yeah_

_They hold hands and walked away _

_(Daydream End)_

"Yeah" Zoey and Chase said at the same time

"I love-" said Chase

"I love-" said Zoey

Till BOOM! They walked right into each other

"I'm sorry" said Chase still not looking to see who it was

"I'm sorry too" said Zoey not looking to see who it was "A/N: like Chase)

Once they got up, they were rubbing the bruise on their head. When the pain went away they turn to see who it was

Chase: Hey Zoey

Zoey: Hey Chase

Chase: So your day is doing good?

Zoey: Yeah, I got a A+ on my test today

Chase: Cool, I also got a A+ on my test too

Zoey: Cool

(Quiet for a minute)

Chase looks into Zoey's eyes

Chase: Zoey, I have a confessionum I li- I li- I li- I li- I like you more than just a friend

Zoey blushed: You do?

Chase: Yeah

Zoey: Well I like you too

Chase blushed too: Really?

Zoey: Yeah

Chase gets closer to Zoey

Zoey gets closer to Chase

Now they were standing in front of each other. They look into each other's eyes, Chase leans in to kiss Zoey 50 percent close to her lips and Zoey leans in to kiss Chase 40 percent close to his lips. After 1 second Zoey adds a 10 to that percent, Chase and Zoey were kissing softly, both of them were enjoying it. Once they stopped kissing, they smiled at each other and looked into each other and looked into each others eyes

Chase: Wanna Make-Out? ("I can't believe I'm copying Logan" Chase thought)

Zoey: Yeah

They hold hands and walked away

* * *

Well there it is. Chase and Zoey wanted their dream to come true it came true. I'll upgrade the next chapt 2nite at 12am 


End file.
